Charles Xavier
__TOC__ Real Name: Charles Francis Xavier Nicknames: the Shepherd (military nickname) Former Aliases: Prisoner M-13 Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Geneticist, teacher, leader of the X-Men, formerly Adventurer, soldier Education: Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology; undergraduate studies conducted at Harvard University and graduate research conducted at Oxford University Legal Status: Citizen of the United States Identity: Public: Cassandra Nova revealed to the world that Charles Xavier is a mutant. Marital Status: Consort to Princess-Majestrix Lilandra (not officially recognized as a marriage on Earth) Group Affiliation: Leader of the X-Men, founder of Generation X, Founder and teacher of the New Mutants, Starjammers Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Place of Birth: New York, New York Known Relatives: Brian and Sharon Xavier (parents, deceased), Kurt Marko (stepfather, deceased), Cain Marko (Juggernaut, stepbrother), David Charles Haller Legion (son, deceased) First Appearance: X-MEN (first series) #1 Origin: Charles Xavier is a mutant, born with his special powers. History Charles Xavier is the son of nuclear researcher Brian Xavier and his wife Sharon. After Brian Xavier's death, Sharon married his colleague Dr. Kurt Marko, whose son by a previous marriage, Cain, bullied the young Charles. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older he learned to control them. A brilliant student intent on undertaking graduate studies, he entered England's Oxford University, where he met and fell in love with a young Scotswoman named Moira MacTaggert. They planned to be married, but after finishing his work at Oxford, Xavier was drafted and sent to Asia. There Xavier and his stepbrother Cain served in the same unit. Xavier witnessed how Marko found the mystical ruby in the temple of Cyttorak that transformed him into the superhuman Juggernaut. Xavier also served along side Shadowcat's father Carmen on search and rescue missions. Deeply depressed when Moira broke off their engagement without explanation, Xavier began traveling abroad after leaving the army. While in Cairo, Egypt he battled Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, the first evil mutant he had ever met. This meeting led to Xavier's decision to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression. Xavier next went to Israel, where he fell in love with Gabrielle Haller and became friends with a man calling himself Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr would years later become his greatest enemy and rival, Magneto. Xavier was unaware when he left Israel that Haller was pregnant with his son, who would become the mutant known as Legion. Against an alien calling himself Lucifer, the advance scout for an invasion by his race. In retaliation, Lucifer dropped a huge stone block on Xavier, crippling his legs. Xavier was freed by Sage. Amelia Voght helped him recover but then left as Xavier and Magneto got into in an argument. He renewed his friendship with Moira MacTaggert, who was now a renowned geneticist, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Xavier helped Jean recover and taught her to use her telekinetic powers. Xavier later met with Fred Duncan, an FBI agent investigating the growing number of mutants. Xavier told Duncan of his plan to locate young mutants and enroll them in his "School for Gifted Youngsters" using his ancestral mansion home as a base to train them to use their powers for humanity's benefit. Over the following months Xavier assembled his original team of "X-Men:" Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, and Jean Grey, who took the name Marvel Girl. Years later, when most of his original students were captured by the mutant Krakoa, Xavier recruited a new team of X-Men, including Banshee, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine. In subsequent years he added more members to the X-Men, such as Rogue and Shadowcat. Lilandra, princess of the alien Shi'ar race, came to Earth to ask Xavier for his help against her tyrannical brother D'ken. Xavier and Lilandra fell in love, and for a time he lived on Chandilar, the Shi'ar throneworld, as her consort. After the apparent deaths of the second team of X-Men, Xavier, encouraged by MacTaggert, took on a new class of mutant students, whom he named the New Mutants. The alien race called the Brood had secretly implanted an egg within Xavier's body. MacTaggert and the X-Men's spacefaring allies, the Starjammers, saved Xavier by transferring his mind into a newly cloned, somewhat younger body in which he could once again walk. But in subsequent months Xavier suffered physical injuries and psychic strains that left him on the brink of death. Lilandra and the Starjammers took him into outer space where they used Shi'ar technology to restore him to health. After an extended sojourn in space with the Starjammers, Xavier finally returned to Earth. Both the original and second teams of X-Men reassembled under his leadership, along with new recruits like Gambit and Jubilee. Xavier led the X-Men against the Shadow King, only to have his spine broken in battle, leaving him crippled and confined to a wheelchair once more. Since the X-Men were all now highly trained adults, Xavier renamed the school in his mansion The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He took control of a private school, The Massachusetts Academy, and made it the new School for Gifted Youngsters, where yet another new class of young mutants, Generation X, was taught. In his most recent battle with Magneto, Xavier lost his temper and used his mental powers to shut down Magneto's conscious mind. In the process Xavier's mind was inadvertently infected by the evil within Magneto's psyche. The result was that the dark sides of Magneto's and Xavier's minds combined and physically manifested themselves as the nearly invincible entity called Onslaught, who usurped Xavier's psionic powers. America's greatest super heroes narrowly defeated Onslaught, who appeared to perish. However, to ensure that Xavier never again spawned a being like Onslaught, Dr. Valerie Cooper of the United States government took him into custody. Although Xavier was willing to serve as a prisoner of the United States government, he was appalled when it turned him over to the custody of Bastion, head of the anti-mutant Operation: Zero Tolerance. Xavier was eventually freed and found by Cerebro. However, he soon left to train a group of mutant Skrulls called Cadre K. After the Legacy Virus was cured, Magneto assembled an army on Genosha. Xavier went to try and dissuade him, but it took an interim X-Men team to free him and stop Magneto. Xavier regathered his X-Men as a public team and created the X-Corp in light of the incidents with Cassandra Nova Xavier, his 'evil twin.' Shortly thereafter, Kuan-Yin Xorn seemed to reveal himself as Magneto. However, Xavier was apparently aware that the real Magneto was still on Genosha. Traveling there, he tried to start a rebuiliding effort. When Magneto brought the comatose Scarlet Witch, he also began to try and help her. Xavier briefly returned to help Cyclops's team with Danger, whom he revealed was a sentient entity kept in the Danger Room to help make it a unique and realistic training setting. However, even with Doctor Strange's help, the Scarlet Witch's reality warping continued to occur, causing the House of M. Professor X was missing throughout the House of M, with a memorial in his name being found empty by Emma Frost and Cloak. After M Day, Professor X continues to be among the missing. Cerebra cannot locate him, so it is presumed he has lost his mutant powers. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Bald (was Blond previously) Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Professor X possesses vast psionic powers, including Telepathy; the ability to induce in others mental illusions, temporary mental or physical paralysis, and loss of specific memories or total amnesia; the projection of "mental bolts" to stun or render a person unconscious; astral projection; and the ability to sense other superhuman mutants within a small radius. Known Abilities: Leading authority on genetics and mutations, psionic powers, and considerable expertise in other life sciences. Highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Served in the military, specializing in search and rescue missions. Miscellaneous Equipment: Hoverchair, Cerebro. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Part of his spine was shattered and so he is now confined to a wheelchair. Related Articles * External Links * References * Marvel Directory Recommended Readings: *Uncanny X-Men #1 - First Appearance *Uncanny X-Men #2 *Tales of Suspense #49 - Directed the X-Men to contact the Avengers for help after the Angel, whose mind had been corrupted by exposure to radiation from a nuclear explosion, announced that he was leaving the team and joining the evil mutants. Monitored the events of the Angel's battle with Iron Man telepathically. *Avengers #3 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:X-Men members Category:Mutant Characters Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Age Category:American